Before and after our Silver Sleep
by RangaHotMrsBlondDR
Summary: What really happened in the Silver Millennium? was Serenity and Endymion the only ones who had found love. What if those loves had died? would the Sailors remember their loves, their Princess, their Brothers? Twoshot please Review.
1. Before

**This will be a two-shot. This is to express how I think the sailors will find their true loves in the present day following the time line of the TV series'. Serena and Darien will only feature a little in this it will be in the sailor's POV's and their loves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.**

**Notes **

**Mars Raye/ Vesta Kenneth (Ken)/Vulcan**

**Mercury Ami/Naida Irvine/ Nereus **

**Jupiter Lita/Lucia Aaron/Zoran **

**Venus Mina/ Venera Philon (Phil)/ Reece **

**Silver Millennium **

**Amy POV**

I had just arrived at the silver palace on the moon, ready to meet with the other sailors and Serenity to find out what was going on, on Earth. Those Terrans, the only people left in our star system to mot be under the help and protection of the moon kingdom. All because their king thought that Queen Serenity was evil.

I was walking down the hall when I saw the charcoal hair of the Mars Prince.

"VULCAN!" I screamed losing all of my decorum and running into the now open arms of the love of my life.

"Naida, when did you arrive I thought you weren't due until tomorrow?" he said tucking me under his arm and walking us to the gardens.

"Well I heard that Serenity needed us all so I got permission to leave early." I said relaxing into his warmth. "I also wanted to see you to; it's been so long Vulcan I… I was worried… especially because you stopped calling me."

He then turned me around so I was face to face with him.

"Love, I'm sorry that you worried over me and I'm sorrier that I haven't called. But I want you to promise me that you won't ever doubt me no matter what you are and always have been the only women I have ever loved." He bent down and kissed me softly "I love you Naida, I always will now until forever."

I hadn't realised the tears running down my face until he started kissing them off my cheeks speaking soft nothings in my ear while I held him tight.

"I love you to my Vulcan, always and forever." I said as he captured my lips in another kiss.

We sat there for a little while before Vulcan sat up quickly.

"I almost forgot to give this to you." He said pulling out a small box.

"What is it?" I asked while opening it.

I looked into the box and saw the cutest blue Mars ear cuffs. I smiled back up at him before putting them on my ears. Letting them dangle down from the top of me ear down to the middle of my ears.

"I love you Vulcan."

"I love you to."

**Next Day**

**Lita POV**

I awoke to the sound of soft snores and bird in the morning. I rolled over onto my side taking in the scene before me. There in my bed peacefully slept the prince of Venus. Reece, my Reece. I moved closer to him and rested my head against his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat. It's rhythmic thudding sending me back to sleep.

"Lucia?..Lucia…Lucia, you need to wake up know…Lucia, breakfast will be ready soon." Reece said in my ear lulling me out of my sleep. I stretched my arms out and looked above me into his Blue eyes.

"But I don't want to get up." I said pulling myself closer to him draping a leg over his thighs and arms around his neck. "I would prefer to stay here with you all day long." I said

"Well what the lady wants the lady shall get." He said playfully flipping us over into quit a compromising position before kissing me silly. I sighed into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. I was about to tangle my hands in his hair when my stomach growled loudly. "Hmm. I think your stomach has different ideas then you love." He said

"Well my stomach and brain aren't directly linked like Serenity's." I said

"Yes but how ever will I ravish you thoroughly if you're hungry?" he asked as he picked me out of bed tossing me into my walk in wardrobe, laughing at me.

"Now hurry so we can get back to finish what we started oh wise Sailor Senshi of Jupiter." He said theatrically.

"Well I will go as fast as a women can oh mighty Warrior of Venus." I said picking out a simple Green and pink sundress for the day. I put on matching sandals and cardigan before walking out to meet my now dressed lover.

"Lucia I'd like to give you something." Reece said pulling a box out of his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked

"I bracelet. Look at it."

I opened it and saw than it was a simple bracelet with charms all around it alternating between a green Venus charm, and an orange Jupiter charm.

"I love you Lucia." Reece said

"I love you to, forever." I said back kissing him on the cheek.

**Lunch Time That Day.**

**Mina POV**

I was sitting by the lake outside the palace, when I felt warm arms wrap themselves around my waist picking me up just to be moved into the lap of the man I love.

"Now, Princess of beauty how is it that you of all people would be alone this lovely afternoon. Hmm?" He asked, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Well prince of water. I was simply thinking about this love of mine." I said teasingly

"Oh pray tell, what is this love of love like?"

"Well he is not from the moon or from Venus. He is nobility so this pleases my father. He I polite above all and a true gentleman, this pleases my mother. He is not afraid to ask for advice, this pleases my brother. He also cares for my in a way no-one ever has before. That pleases me." I said watching his face know.

"Do you think I know him?" Nereus asked

"I think more so then me."

"Well dearest Venera, do you think he'd approve of our relationship?"

"Most definitely." I nodded leaning in for a kiss.

"Well then who is this love of yours?"

"YOU." I said hugging him closer to me kissing him hard knocking us down in the long grass so no one could see us.

We lay there looking into the sky of stars only visible all day from the palace. We cuddled up together talking about things going on, on both our planets.

"Venera?" Nereus asked

"Yes?"

"Would after all this nonsense with earth is finished…would you?" he paused thinking looking in my eyes for a second.

"Would I what Nereus?" I asked

He moved me off his lap and knelt in front of me.

"Would you princess of Venus. Sailor Senshi of love and beauty. Make me the happiest man in the solar system. Will you marry me Venera?" he asked pulling out a ring that had a topaz set in between two aquamarines on a gold band.

"YES!" I said tears of joy running down my face as he slipped the ring onto my third finger.

He pulled me into a hot embrace kissing me with a fiery passion misplaced for a prince of water.

**Before Dinner**

**Raye POV**

"VESTA?" I heard Zoran call for me down the hall. I then heard his footsteps come closer to my room till they were just outside my door. I scrambled around putting all the things I had on my bed ready for tonight into its box and under my bed.

"Vesta are you in there?" he asked knocking on my door politely.

"Yes, you can come in Zoran." I said sitting on one of my chairs with a book on the great fire temple on Mars in my hands.

"Vesta, are you really reading that book again?" he asked laughing because it really was one of my favourites.

"Well I like how it depicts the story of the fire. It's not just a documentary you know it's a love story." I said defiantly.

He came and knelt in front of me taking the book out of my hand placing my book mark in the page and placing it on the table next to me. He looked into my eyes like he was trying to tell me something sad, something that could hurt me.

"What is it Zoran?" I asked holding his head in my hands.

"We just got news from earth. The Terran Prince wants to see if we can talk to his father. In one last try to end this war before it starts." He said

"You'll have to go to earth to do this don't you?" I asked

"Yes."

"Why you? Can't someone else go?"

"Because Vesta, the Prince wants all of the Prince's of the other planets to tell the king how being part of the Silver Millenniums is a good thing. That the moon is not controlling."

"When must you go?"

"Tonight, that's why I'm here to say goodbye and; to give you this." He said pulling out a jewellery box with the symbol of Jupiter on it.

I took the box from his hands and opened it. I gasped as my eyes landed on a pendent in the symbol of Jupiter with Ruby's imbedded in the green gold unique to Jupiter. I looked up at him with happy tears in my eyes.

"So that you never forget me, also so you know that I will love you always. You are the only one for me Vesta, I love you." He said putting the necklace on me.

"Oh Zoran I love you to." I said kissing him.

**The End of Before**

**3****rd**** POV**

The Messenger ran down the hall way to the Grand Hall. She still had no idea how to tell this news to the sailor senshi and her queen but it was her job. She would do it even if they cried, even if they refused to believe it.

She knocked on the doors to the grand hall.

"Come in." Queen Serenity called back to her.

When she walked in she saw the sailors not in uniform talking to the princess.

"My Queen, Princess'." She said getting the attention of everyone in the room. "I am afraid to say, that we have news from earth."

"Well go on child we can't kill the messenger." Queen Serenity said an even voice.

"The Prince's of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter where unable to convince the Terran King to not fight. The Terran Army is on their way you highness'." The Messenger said as calmly as she could.

"I see, and what of the Prince's?" Queen serenity said evenly eyeing the sisters of said Prince's carefully

"I regret to inform you. But they are all dead. Killed by the army when the army when they found out they where on earth."

"No." Princess Vesta whispered

"No." Princess Naida cried

"NO" Princess Lucia screamed

There was no noise made by the princess of Venus as she stared down at her left hand before fainting.

"Messenger?" Queen Serenity said. "I think we will need chocolate, smelling salt and tissues for the time being. When is the army of earth due?"

"18 hours your highness."

"Thank you that will be all."

"Your majesty." The messenger said curtsying. And turned to leave and get the things the Queen had asked for.

**So that is the end of the first chapter don't worry the second one will be posted very soon. Please I know it was a little sad but if you could please review. I would really love to know what you think about it. **

**Until next time**

**Sailor Cullen/RangaHotMrsBlondDR**


	2. After

**So this is set during the modern day. Set when they are all 16-17 there was no fifth series and those bad guys won't turn up in this, neither will the sailor starlight's**

**Moon cat male Koray female Taigi **

**Amy POV**

I was walking home from cram school when I felt the Mercury computer buzz in my pocket. I checked it and it said there was a monster of some kind in the Park.

"Of course it's always in the park." I sighed tiered there had been 5 attacks this week already.

I pulled out my communicator and called everyone.

"There's an attack in the park near my house I'll be first to the scene but come quickly." I said to all the sailors.

I then ducked into an alley put my bag in my subspace pocket and took out my transformation pen.

"MERCURY PLANET POWER!" I transformed into my senshi form and started running.

When I saw the monster had a young girl pinned up against a tree I stopped.

"Hey! Picking on people smaller then you makes you seem weak. I am sailor Mercury, Sailor Solder of Wisdom and in the name of Mercury I will punish you." I said

"Well, give me your best shot little girl." The monster said dropping the girl it had, had.

"Mercury aqua rhapsody." I yelled aiming for the monster. I stood strait watching the monster react. What I hadn't seen was it attacked at the same time as me. And its attack was stronger than mine. I froze unable to do anything rational as the dark energy came towards me. I braced myself for the impact it wasn't going to be the first time I'd been hit but it scared and hurt me all the same.

When I felt arms wrap around me and pull me out of the way I looked up about the thank Tuxedo Mask but I was meet with brown eyes covered by a red mask. My saviour was actually dressed in a red suit. And it looked so familiar.

"Thank you." I said

"You're welcome Sailor Mercury." He said back jumping up into a tree as the other sailors came into sight.

"Wait, who are you?" I called out.

"Your fire." He said from his place in the tree.

**Lita POV.**

I saw Mercury been pulled out of the way by a strange red suited guy, from the attacking monster.

"Hey take a load of this dip shit." I cried out to the monster.

"Jupiter oak evolution." I said but the same thing happened to me the monster attacked and I was pulled out of the way by an orange suited guy.

"How about you leave this one to us Sailor Jupiter. You seem tiered today." He said jumping into the tree above me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Love." He said

Sailor Mars and Venus then arrived as Mercury ran over to me.

"Guys I think we should just watch for a second." I said confusing everyone until four suited Figures jumped down boxing in the monster swords in all their right hands.

"Oh and who are you?" the monster said

The one in green said. "I am Mars's Light hear to show you into it."

The red one then said. "I am Mercury's Fire here to give you a taste of my blade."

The Orange one said "I am Jupiter's Love here to make you pay for harming her."

And the blue one said "I and Venus' Calm here to water down you pride."

Together they said "We are the Suited Sailor's and we will punish you."

They then all raised their swords and ran to the monster the monster not knowing what to do tried to attack the red suited sailor only to get hit by the other three who dug in their swords until the monster turned to dust.

They all then came and stood in front of us. The Orange one standing in front of Venus, the red, Mars, the blue, Mercury and the green, me. They all held out there right hands to shake once their weapons were seethed.

**Mina POV**

"Who are you?" I asked the orange suited Sailor.

"I am Phil Suited Sailor of Venus." He said then turning to the Red Suited Sailor "and these are Ken Suited Sailor Mars, Irvine Suited Sailor of Mercury and Aaron Suited Sailor of Jupiter. It is a pleasure to meet you Sailor Senshi."

They all did a theatrical bow then smiled up at us.

"You said you where the Suited Sailors of our Planets does that mean you're like our brothers in Arms." Raye said beside me.

"We are closer than just brothers in arms Sailor Mars." Phil said "During the silver millennium we where your brothers." He then turned to me. "It's good to see you sister."

I gasped not knowing what to do during this whole thing we had been alone none of our family could know and now to find out that we had brothers but also that they could fight with us was beyond exiting. I jumped into my new brothers arms feeling the relief course through me like a wave that felt like home. O pulled back suddenly remembering that we had not introduced our new selves.

"Um Suited Sailors. I am Mina; this is Raye, Amy and Lita." I said pointing down the line noticing that Serena still wasn't here.

"Phil do you mind if I talk with your ever beautiful sister?" Irvine asked

"As long as it's ok with her." He said looking down at me. I looked at the handsome Brother of Mercury and nodded it would be notice to get to know the others as well as our own Brothers.

"I would love to talk to you Irvine." I said taking the hand he held out for me.

We walked for a little while before I felt my transformation start to fade. I stopped looking nervously up at Irvine who stopped with me looking at me curiously.

"Would you turn around for a second?" I asked

"Why?"He asked back looking more confused.

"Please?" I asked again looking up at him with the full force of my eyes unleashed.

"Alright but will you tell me why afterwards?" he asked starting to turn

"Yes." I said and waited for him to be fully turned before de-transforming, back into my normal cloths. "It ok for you to look now." I said and he turned around and looked me up and down taking in my normal cloths. I felt kind of nervous because I really wanted him to like me for some reason.

"So Mina, what do you remember from the silver millennium?" he asked with a nervous tone.

"Not much really just our mission and training really. None of us remember our family's from back then and if we had friends of boyfriends. What about you Irvine?"

"We all remember more then we wish. We remember our families, our training and our girlfriends. Well in my case fiancé." He said looking down

"You must really miss her, I'm sorry. Do you know if she was reincarnated here on earth?"

"She was but she doesn't remember me. I really wish I could do something to help her remember." He said looking at me. "Though I do, for some reason, have her ring maybe if I gave it to her she'd remember."

"That makes sense; Raye thinks if we had more of our stuff from back then we would remember more." I said smiling up at him.

He looked me in the eye pulling a box out of his jacket pocket.

"Well then, Princess Mina of Venus. I present to you again the ring to prove my love for you." He said opening the box for me to see the ring. It had a topaz set in between two aquamarines on a gold band.

"Wow, Irvine I had no idea." I said taking the ring out of the box. As soon as I had touched it I felt something deep in me until I remembered everything, our first kiss our first time, telling the girls, when he proposed and… his death. "Oh My Love." I said throwing my arms around him. "How could I have not remembered our love?" I said and we held each other tight.

"I don't know love, I don't know. But know that you do please tell me that we can go back to that. That I can still love you forever like I said. I will wait if you have a boyfriend, I'll do anything for you."

"I don't have a boyfriend Irvine. And I would love nothing more than to continue the way we were back then. But can I ask that we go slowly let us rediscover each other?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Of course." He said "Can I kiss you though?"

I blushed and nodded. That's really when I remembered everything, everything that was him.

**Raye POV**

Sometime after we meet our brothers we split of into other couples and I ended up with Aaron. We stayed standing there I felt a little unconfutable but I knew there was no escape without embarrassing myself.

"So… Aaron…When did you find out you were a suited sailor?" I asked him

"Well I actually have one of our advisers so I was the second to be 'awakened'." He said

"Oh so are their more moon cats?"

"Didn't Artimis and Luna tell you?"

"No they didn't. They don't really tell us much at all." I said

"Do you want to know a little more about your life back then?" he asked fiddling with something in his pocket.

"I'd love to know more. I'm just worried that I'll miss everyone from back then if I remember then. Like what if I had a boyfriend?" I said frustrated.

"Well I can say for a fact that you did have a boyfriend back then but you won't miss him in this life time." Aaron said.

"And how on earth could you know that?" I asked putting my hands on my hips leaning on my left hip.

"Touch this." He said holding out a pendent in the symbol of Jupiter with Ruby's imbedded in this odd green coloured gold.

"Why is the gold green?" I asked

"If you touch it you'll remember, please."

I reached out and touched the necklace. I remembered my whole life from back then my Family and most importantly I remembered him.

"Oh Aaron." I said with tears in my eyes wrapping my arms around his waist. "How could I have not remembered you?"

"It's ok Raye, I just hope that your still able to love me like you did back then." He said looking a little teary himself.

"Of course I can." I said pulling back. "Now I would like my necklace back." I held out my hand waiting for him to give it to me.

He laughed and stepped forward putting it on me instead. At that point I really wished I had a mirror.

"Why do you look sad?" he asked "Do you not like it?"

"No of course I like it, I love it. I just wish I had a mirror so I could see it on me." I said looking down at it playing with it.

"Well that I can help you with." Aaron said pulling out his Sword. "Jupiter Sword turn into a Mirror."

As I watched the sword turn into a mirror I was amazed.

"Here love." He said walking behind me and holding the mirror for me. "You look beautiful." He kissed my cheek. Wrapping an arm around me from behind. It felt so familiar, so nice.

I leant back into him closing my eyes just remembering all of the things that we used to do together.

**Ami POV**

Once my brother left with mina Ken walked over to me.

"I apologise for not being strait forward before." Ken said bowing regally in front of me. "If you would take a walk with me I will gladly explain."

"Are you sure your Ray's brother?" I asked taking the hand he held out in invitation for me.

He laughed at that while nodding his head. "Yes I've just learnt how to control my temper more than she."

As we walked it felt so familiar to have my hand in his walking by his side. "Ken why are you more familiar to me then my brother?" I asked unable to keep my curiosity in.

"Well dear Mercury, that is because during our time in the silver millennium. We were closer than your brother and you." He paused for a moment. "That reminds me." He said stopping and facing me.

"These are yours, somehow during our transporting to this time I ended up with it. So I would like to present these to you yet again, dear Ami." He said pulling out an earring box.

I took it from him and opened it. "Thank you Ken there beautiful." I put them on my ears as they were ear cuffs. As soon as they were in place the blanks in my memory from the silver millennium where filled and what ken had said was true we were closer then my brother and I so much so that I had been expecting him to propose to me soon.

"Do you remember Love?" he asked looking into my eyes nervously.

"Yes." I said happy tears leaking from my eyes. But then I got angry, and not the rational type of angry just pure frustration about a situation turned into anger angry. With this anger I reached up and slapped Ken across the face.

"What!" he looked down at me shocked you could probably see a little shock on my face as well but still.

"You left me." I said trying to stay calm. "You left me and DIED!" I said again my anger boiling once more. "All I got was a messenger come in and tell us that you had died right after Venus showed off her engagement ring and I started hoping that you'd propose to me soon to." I said crying

He took a moment to pull me into his embrace. He sat us down as I cried, he just held me whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I was just recovering when I felt my power fluctuate. I sniffed pulling back thinking I probably looked hideous all reed eyes and runny nose. Gosh what would one of my fans think?

"Will you close your eyes for a second please?" I asked

"Of course my dearest." He said and instantly closed them.

I changed back into civilian form and placed my now un-gloved hand on his face. He slowly opened his eye's giving me the opportunity to tell him to keep them closed. His blue almost black eyes looked at me with love and I felt home. The thing I had always felt was missing and filled with studying was filled and I felt at home and complete.

**Lita POV**

"Lita may I talk with you?" the new found named Phil, suited sailor of Venus asked me.

"Sure." I said and he motioned for me to come with him.

We walked until we found a park bench. I sat down and looked over at the fountain.

"So what would you like to talk to me about?" I asked as he sat down.

"Well first I'd like to return this to you. It's a gift from me to you from back in the silver millennium." He said passing me a small box too big for a ring but the right size for a bracelet or necklace.

I opened it and looked at the little Venus and Jupiter charms circling it neatly. I pulled it out of its box and undid the clasp, clasping it around my left wrist. I lifted my wrist to eye level turning it this way. Well until I started having visions. Visions that made everything make sense.

I look back at Phil mouth open. "Do you remember?" I asked him

"Yes, I hope you still like the bracelet." he said pulling me into his side. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you love." He said

"I am to, but I'm glad that we have now to look forward to. A whole new future." I said leaning into his arm resting for a little while.

It wasn't long before everyone found each other again.

"Does anyone know where Serena is?" Ray asked

"No I think I called her." Amy said about to pull out her communicator when Ray pulled hers out first flipping it and calling our moon princess.

What we heard on the other end shocked us all.

**Serena POV**

Darien had just thrown me on his black satin matrices when we heard my communicator go off. I was just reaching it when Darien grabbed it answering with a quick response that shocked me and hung up, grinning at me then saying. "Know where we were?"

**Lita POV**

A gruff sounding Darien answered. "Unless you're fighting the ultimate evil she's busy." Before hanging up.

"Wow." I said.

"Well someone's getting lucky tonight." Phil said. I looked at him hitting him in the chest.

"I so don't even want to think about what they are doing." Amy said blushing.

"Why Love?" Ken said cheekily pulling Amy closer to him by her hips. This made her blush more.

"Guys you got to remember Amy here was always a blusher." I said

"You as I remember blush to dear." Phil said as I remembered that memory blushing at it.

"Whoa my sister, blushing?" Aaron said

"Yes well it can happen." I said looking at my watch. "Guys we better be getting home. Shotty not getting Serena from Darien's tomorrow." I said quickly walking off to my apartment. Looking back I waved goodbye to everyone. "The Crown?" I asked

They all nodded and I continued walking.

**Next Day**

**Mina POV**

I woke up to the sound of my communicator going off and Artimis jumping on me.

"Ok." I said to him grabbing the watch and answering the crescent moon was flashing.

"Venus here." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"There's a monster in the park everyone and its big." Sailor Moon said on the other side.

"Right." I said pulling my pen out. "Venus Planet Power!"

I jumped out of my window and started running to the park it wasn't that far away but on my way. I was meet by the blue suited sailor.

"Hey." I said as we ran around another corner.

"Hello." He said back keeping up with my pace.

We got to the park and he jumped into a tree pulling out a mercury computer. I saw sailor moon about to be hit when a rose stoped the monster. I looked up at tuxedo mask and he tipped his hat at me.

I ran over to sailor moon flanking her as the other sailors arrived. "What's the plan Moon?" I asked she had been maturing a lot lately and her plans always worked these days.

"Mercury's find its weakness Jupiter's cover the Mercury's, Mars', Venus' get on all of its sides and attack at will." She said looking up at the trees.

"How did you know about them?" I asked

"I'll tell you later, now move." The Suited Sailors jumped down and took up their positions as there princess' order I ran to one of the sides of the monster and got ready for my attack when I felt a new power surge through me it was watery yet it felt natural.

"Venus Water Bomb." I shouted out of nowhere and aimed my left hand at the monster letting off a surge of water energy at the monster. I saw the suited sailor's of Venus and Mars shoot attacks out of their guns that I didn't know they had.

I saw Mars attack with a sort of light attack that I didn't know she could do when I heard the Mercury's tell moon the monsters weak point.

"Venus' cover me." Moon yelled as she ran to stand behind my brother and I, I let off another water bomb and saw Moons attack pass me and go at the monsters right ear.

The monster let out a cry and turned to dust.

I turned to moon to see her start to fall, tuxedo mask jumped down from his tree and caught her just in time, like usual.

"She's tiered, she was fighting the monster on her own for half an hour before she could call you." He explained wrapping her in his cape. "I'll take her home and you can come over when you have eaten I expect some of you where asleep when you got the call?" he asked

I nodded along with Lita, Aaron and Phil. We all went our separate ways still in uniform because a lot of us where in our PJ's in civilian form and I didn't want anyone to see the night dress I had been wearing.

**Ray POV**

I saw all our brothers ahead as I walked with Ami to Darien's.

"Let's catch up to them." Ami said before she started to run to catch up with them and in a very child like manner jumped onto Kens back clasping her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." She asked

"Um… is it the one and only princess of Mercury Ami?" he asked.

I went and started walking by Aaron then paying no attention to them. Aaron wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"So did you know that your pendant gave me a new power?" I asked him casually.

"Yes, I did the mix of Jupiter gold and Mars Rubies gives a Martian some light like powers." He said

"Oh." I said thinking that he hadn't known.

We got to Darien's apartment and walked in and over to the elevator. Darien lived on the top floor so taking 12 flights of stairs was ridiculous. The doors where just about to close when I saw Lita and Mina that held Artimis walk into the building. I held the elevator for them.

"Thanks Ray." Mina said before going to Irvine and Lita smiled at me before going to Phil who I just noticed now was carrying a bag. One that seemed to be moving.

"Phil what's in that bag?" I asked

"You'll find out soon Ray don't you worry about that." He said pulling Lita closer to his side.

We all walked up to Darien's door and Mina knocked in a very Serena like manner.

Darien opened the door shocked to see us all at once.

"Come on in." he said stepping to the side as we walked in and took a seat on the three couches he had. I sat next to Aaron who sat next to Lita who sat next to phil. On the other couch Mina sat next to Irvine who sat next to Ami who sat next to Ken. Phil put the bag down gently.

"Hey everyone." Serena said walking out of the kitchen with Luna following her. She sat on the last couch and Luna jumped onto her lap.

"Hello Artimis." Luna said "Hello Sailors."

"Can we come out now?" a deep voice said from the bag at Phil's feet.

I as well as the other girls looked at it shocked.

Phil sighed and started to unzip the bag once it was open two small heads popped up. One black cat and one white cat.

"Koray?" Luna said excitedly jumping down and onto the other black cat.

"Hello sister long time no see." He said

"Sister?" I asked

"Yes Princess Ray. I am Luna's Brother; I am Koray adviser to Mars of the sliver alliance. It is a pleasure to meet you once more." He said bowing the best a cat could.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me Brother or must I do it for myself?" the white cat said. Artimis just looked at her in shock completely still.

"Well seeing as Artimis has become mute. I am Taigi sister to Artimis and Jupiter's adviser of the silver alliance. It is good to make your aquatinted once again dear senshi." Taigi said nodding her head as she looked at everyone.

"Wow so are there more Moon Cats out there?" I asked looking at the new white and black cat.

All four cats nodded and smiled at their siblings. Koray then made his way and stood next to Taigi really closely like to close for just friends.

"Oh you finally got together." Luna said excitedly to Taigi, who nodded leaning against Koray.

"Asked her out just a few months ago."Aaron said looking at the white cat who blushed.

"Luna he was so romantic." Taigi said with a dreamy look I'd only seen Serena pull off without looking stupid.

"I hate to break up the good mood but I'd like to know if we can get to the whole how Serena new before us thing." I said looking pointedly at our siblings.

"I'll explain love." Aaron said smiling down at me. "Well to begin with we were all friends before we found out our true connection. But soon after you all became the Sailor Scouts we like Darien became pulled to you but we didn't understand it. Last night we finally decided that the next time we felt 'the pull' as we called it. We would follow it to see if that would explain it. By this time we had all gained our memories back from the silver millennium so when we saw you to say I was ecstatic would be an understatement. How Darien and Serena new before you was because we meet up with Darien a little while ago and realising who he was, told him about us and he's been helping retrain us with Koray."

"wow." Was all we could say it made sense because Darien would never keep something like that to himself so Serena was always going to find out.

**Amy POV**

"Girls I found out yesterday while finding the Monsters weakness that we all have a new power. If I have calculated it right I would say that they all originate from our gifts giving us a power with qualities similar to the other planet the gift is linked to." I said pulling out my mercury computer that now had a red design on it. "I don't know my own actual attack but this new power has given my mercury computer a boost."

"I think my new attack it 'Venus water bomb'" Mina said "Well yesterday I had this new attack and it was… well watery really."

"Me too, not the water bit the new attack bit mines 'Mars lightning storm'" Ray said

"I noticed something also as I was watching out for Amy a whip of lightning formed in my hand." Lita said

"It's because of our gifts." Ken said "They give you extra powers and make your powers compatible with our planets." Playing with one of my ear cuffs.

"That does make sense." I said blushing.

"Ok so you guys now know each other again and are in love yadda, yadda, yadda get out of my apartment." Darien said

"You're so cold Darien." Ray said while we all walked out of the apartment.

"Well I need to do some work for school I'll see you all tomorrow." I said walking away from them all.

I felt a large hand grab mine, I looked up to see ken smiling down at me.

"I'll walk you home." He said.

**Serena POV**

I looked down at Rini who was half asleep in her bed.

"And that is how the Senshi started their own Miracle romance." I said kissing her head and walking out of her room turning off the light.

"Mama?" she called

"Yes small lady?"

"When will I get my own miracle romance?" she asked slurring her words while she fought off sleep.

"Soon small lady, soon." I said walking through the halls of the crystal palace. "Yes soon you'll have a miracle romance." I said to myself thinking about how I she needed to go back to the past to help with Nehelania. There she would meet Helios and when she got back we'd let Helios visit.

**Ok thank you for reading this and I'm sorry that this took so long to get this second part out but thank you for being too patient. Please review and or just tell me what you think.**

**Thank you very much**

**Sailor Cullen :-)**


End file.
